koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lianna/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lianna. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Ha! I really did it this time!" *"That's one less enemy to fight." *"I'll celebrate later." *"We're making progress!" *"I must protect my kingdom!" *"I won't stop until Aytolis is safe!" *"Rowan?! What's going on?" *"Well, aren't you useful!" *"Good thing you came along!" *"I'm pleased to know our future king is so strong!" *"Look at you--our future king!" *"You're merciless, Navarre!" *"We can't lose with you on our side, Ryoma!" *"It appears you've gotten even stronger, Lissa!" *"Bull's-eye! Or in your case, Takumi, I guess it's the bull's eyelash." *"Marth! Your heroics are legendary." *"Keep fighting like that, and Aytolis will be ours in no time." *"Ha! That went well." *"Thanks. Now let's see what you can do!" *"Ha! I knew you were intimidated by me!" *"It's sweet for you to worry, Navarre. But I'm all right!" *"Me? A hero? I don't know if I'd go that far..." *"Don't underestimate yourself, Lissa. We need you!" *"Thank you, Takumi! But I hope I get stronger than this!" *"That means the world coming from you, Marth." *"I wouldn't be here without you!" *"Think before you act, Brother!" *"Good, you're here. Now we stand a chance." *"Watch those reckless attacks!" *"C'mon. We have this!" *"Watch yourself!" *"I'm relying on you!" *"Thanks for waiting. Let's finish this!" *"I couldn't just stand back and watch!" *"Where have you been?" *"Time to get serious." *"I'll be there as soon as I can!" *"Stay out of the fray until I get there!" *"You came! Though a little later than I hoped..." *"You're here! It took you long enough." *"Oh, Elise! I'm sorry to put you in danger." *"Corrin! I knew you'd be here!" *"Tiki, you're here! Be careful now." *"I've never been happier to see you, Oboro." *"Lyn! I hope you brought your sword." *"Thank you. I knew you'd come." *"Maybe next time you can return the favor." *"Don't get too used to it..." *"I'm with you one hundred percent!" *"I appreciate your confidence in me." *"It's good to know that you believed in me!" *"Sounds good. Now let's get to work!" *"Yeah! Let's show these guys what we've got." *"You know I'm always happy to help." *"Watch out! These guys are strong." *"They don't stand a chance against the two of us!" *"This is an improvement!" *"No one can defeat me now!" *"Aytolis will be ours again soon!" *"You're about to learn how a princess really fights!" *"There's no way you're beating me." *"Just try it. I can anticipate your every move." *"You may be strong, Xander...but I'm stronger!" *"I'm not backing down!" *"Enough of the chatter. It's time to fight!" *"It's an honor to fight you, Cordelia." *"You're about to see everything I've got." *"There's no getting away now!" *"You haven't figured that out yet?" *"OK. But you'll be disappointed!" *"Go easy on you? You wish!" *"You're asking for it!" *"Yes. Let's have a good, fair fight." *"Oh, I won't be holding back!" *"Me neither. So let's just make this as painless as possible!" *"I won't be defeated by you!" *"You're stronger than I remember, but not strong enough." *"That was just as hard as I thought it would be." *"I'm sorry, Anna! Can I buy something to make it up to you?" *"That was a battle I'll never forget." *"I defeated you, Camilla...? I'm in disbelief." *"Wow... And I didn't think I stood a chance." *"On to the next..." Category:Quotes